Ophthalmic lenses, such as soft contact lenses are delivered to consumers in a single use package, (commonly referred to as a blister package) with an accompanying packaging solution. Typically such ophthalmic lenses are formed, inspected, and packaged on manufacturing lines with minimal human intervention.
Even with the aforementioned inspection methods, it is often difficult to distinguish between a defect, such as a hole in the ophthalmic lens and a bubble found in the solution. Such distinctions are critical because if lenses fail inspection due to the mischaracterization of defects, satisfactory products may be discarded in error and processes may be unnecessarily modified to account for defects to lenses that in fact do not exist. Therefore it is critical to be able to distinguish between defects in the ophthalmic lenses verses bubbles the packages. This need is met by the following invention.